The House of Death Note
by Memento.Mori.xX
Summary: What happens when the characters of Death Note and an annoying super-model all live for 60 days under one roof? Total Chaos! Rated T for coarse language, backstabbing and for the many twists and turns to come.
1. Chapter 1: Invitation

_What would you get if you put the cast of Death Note in a House, blocked from the outside world for 60 days. No computers, no contact with the outside world, just L, Light, Misa, Near, Mello, Matt and an annoying super-model? Well in this fan fiction, you will find out.  
_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata, who are brilliant people!_

**Chapter 1: Invitation**

Light Yagami's room was dark. Pitch black in fact. He stopped writing in the Death Note at exactly 2:37 P.M. to let his last victim, Nagare Hotaru, die from a car accident. Indeed, it was a productive night for him, but sleep was required. Only ten minutes later, he turned off the desk lamp and crawled into bed, causing the darkness to consume the room.

Light was sound asleep when...

_Ring-Ring-_

Light moaned, turned over and looked at the clock. 4: 30 A.M.

_Riiing-_

"Who calls at 4:30A.M.! Honestly! "Light grumbled to himself as he heaved himself out of the bed trudged over to the offending phone. He fumbled with it, seeing as he was still half asleep. "If this is Misa, "He threatened at no one in particular, "I swear I'll..." The rest was mumbled under his breath.

"Light, who calls _you_ at this hour anyway?" Ryuuk laughed as he walked cooly through the wall. He stood over in a dark corner, watching Light fiddle with his phone. Light ignored the shinigami and looked at the Caller ID.

_Unavailable Number_

Anger flashed across Light's face. "Hello." His tone was sour. It was 4:30 in the morning after all.

"Hello, is this Light Yagami?" The voice on the phone was male. Even in anger, and while half asleep, Light could deduce that this man was in is 30's, but the voice was unrecognizable.

"Yes, this is Light Yagami. How did you get this number?" The annoyance in his voice was just too obvious.

There was a brief silence. "Light Yagami-san, you have been chosen to live in the Genki House for a total of two months with various others. Here you-"

Light cut him off, "I'm sorry, but I don't think that's possible right now."

The man on the phone sighed, "Here," he continued, "you compete against other house members for a grand prize." He paused. "The Grand Prize is," He paused dramatically for effect, "You're dream come true. You see, the grand prize is..."

Light pretended to listen to the man talk about the grand prize for what felt like an age. His mind drifted to the bed he was forced to abandon. Finally, the man stopped talking. "What do you think Yagami-san? Will join the Genki House?"

"Sorry," Light said again, annoyance creeping back in his voice. "I don't think tha-"

"Listen!" The man shouted so loudly that Light had to pull the phone away from his ear. "You were requested to go to the Genki House! So please come for you're dream come true."

Light sighed. _I guess it won't hurt...much._ "All right. I'll go to this 'Genki House'. Is that all?"

The man on the other end chuckled, "Yes Yagami-san, that is all. I will notify you with the details at a later date." The line went dead.

Ryuuk laughed at Light's livid expression. "What's up Light?" Light glared at Ryuuk. "Good-night." He snapped as he walked over to the bed and tried to fall asleep.

**-Author's Note-**

So, this is my first Fan Fiction, ever. If it sucks, I would appreciate a comment to tell me what I should improve on. ^_^ Thanks for reading Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2: Choice

I'm baaaaack~ *Darth Vader theme* Honestly, I feel like crap for not updating quickly... actually for not updating at all. I needed a kick in he butt. Now, I'm here, and I'm ready to rock your fanfic world~

To answer Sigga-san's question, Light said yes just to get the guy to shut up so Light could go back to sleep. XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note. If I did, Light would wear a pink tutu at all times. Okay, not really, but it's a funny thought.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Choice **

Sunlight streamed through the window in Light's bedroom. The sky was blue, birds chirped happily and the sound of little kids laughing could be heard from the streets. Most people would call this a perfect day.

Light, on the other hand, was too pissed off to care. He glared at the mountain of clothes on his bed with disgust.

It had been a week since the intruding phone call, and everyone in the house was giddy to hear about the news; everyone but Light.

His father - who Light was sure was going to disapprove immediately- pretty much handed him a suitcase.

Ryuuk smirked as Light folded a black sweater neatly then savagely threw it at his suitcase. "Excited for your big adventure?"

Light scowled as he threw a button up shirt to the ground, surrounded by other rejected items. "Like hell I am. I mean who lets their son go off to a stra-"

Riiing-riiing

Light's head turned slowly towards the phone. If looks could kill, the phone would have exploded on the spot. He walked towards the object that interrupted him and checked the Caller ID. Light let out an exaggerated groan as he hit -more like stabbed- the ignore button.

It was always like that now; the phone would ring randomly, Light would check the caller ID, see unavailable number pop up on the screen, hit the ignore button and write a name in the Death Note. Lather, rinse, repeat.

Ryuuk laughed as he helped himself to an apple on Light's desk. "Genki guy again? I swear, he calls more then L."

Light shuddered. That was his instant reaction to the word - well the letter. That was the only thing he was grateful for; he gets a 60 day vacation from the detective/panda.

He silently walked back to his bed, picking up a pair of slacks and examining them. "Why was I chosen?" Light moaned, picking at a stain in the slacks. "What do I need to wish for? I want global justice in the world and I'm already able to achieve that." He lost interest in the slacks, throwing them to the ground. His gaze shifted towards the drawer in his desk that concealed the Death Note.

What was he going to do about that? It was obvious that he couldn't bring the Death Note with him. But if he went and no criminals died...

"Mghn nom nages mghn neh net note nit you?" Ryuuk asked with a mouthful of apple. Light snapped his head towards the shinigami. Making an audible gulp, Ryuuk laughed at Light. "Simply put; rip pages out of the death note and take those with you."

Light frowned as he reached for a shirt. He still had five days to make a choice. He would decide then.

* * *

I'm going to personally thank the people you reviewed me. Thank you **smearedliner**, **aflaskj.**, **Backyard Bottomslash** and **Sigga-san**. I dedicate this chapter to you guys. You're awesome. Everybody reading this should check out their stories. They got some awesome stuff there.

So there's another chapter for this story~ What are your thoughts? Do you like it? Hate it? Should I continue it? Reviews will make me write more. Criticism is very welcome. ^^


End file.
